everaftermythologyhighfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:ShadowSpirit020/20 Questions to Ask Your OC - Ivy, Silje, and Jasper
I decided to do just 1 blog post with 3 of my most used characters: Jasper Rai, Ivy Efiáltis, and Silje Spearbringer~ Question #1 What was the source of inspiration for your character? Ivy '''was made because I wanted to make a child of God/Goddess. I already did something with Lightning so went with my other favorite element, Darkness! Unfortunately, Erebus couldn't be used as a parent, so I went down, tried to find a child of Erebus that could work. I don't remember who helped me, but someone mentioned Phobetor and he worked! Of course, I later end giving Ivy both powers Darkness and Nightmares. But, Ivy doesn't mention both and really only uses her Nightmare powers? '''Jasper was created after my Ever After High OC, Aurora, went down because Crystal Winter came along. I didn't like it much, so Jasper was made. I did Jasper's parentage because I always loved the Raiju, but now, new ideas have been coming to me so I don't' know what the heck is going on with my Lightning Girl. Silje '''was very much inspired after Jade-the-Tiger made her Valkyrie, Liv Mercybringer. I knew pretty much a few things I wanted for Silje but the idea her having panic attacks just came and it fit her perfectly. Question #2 '''What are your characters' motifs or aesthetics? Ivy's motifs and aesthetics are shadowy swirls and nightmares! Her colors vary from black to a dark grayish and dark purple. As a Valkyrie, Silje's motifs and aesthetics are armor, weapons, swords, Pegasus, and her signature weapon, scythes! She cannot be seen without her scythe, Winged-Moon. Silje's colors are any shade of red. She loves them all. Jasper's motifs and aesthetics are lightning bolts, the colors purple to black and gray, for storm clouds. Question #3 List your characters' three powerful qualities and three horrible flaws. Uh...I have to get back to this... LOL. Question #4 Who are your character's four most important people? Ivy's most important people: her dad, Phobetor, her grandfather Erebus, cousin Erin, and her pet panther Ciaran. Question #5 What is your character's biggest fear? Ivy's biggest fear is being abandoned. Her mother, Calliope, abandoned her with her father, and even though her father loves her greatly, Ivy still fears that she will be abandoned. Jasper's biggest fear is being treated as a monster, because her father technically is a monster so to speak. Silje's well...let me get back to you on that... Question #6 Do your character have any scars? If so, where did those scars come from and how did they get it? Ivy has no scars on her. Silje has a few from battle training, mostly from accidentally cutting herself when training with her scythe. She has a small scar on her stomach when she first learned how to use her sword. She doesn't like showing it. Jasper has some scaring on her arms from work with dragons. She usually keeps them covered up so no one knows about them. Question #7 If your character were from any other pantheon/mythology, where would they fit the best? Ooh, hard pick... For Ivy, I can't see her being anywhere else but the Roman Pantheon. She would obviously be the daughter of Somnia, her father's Roman counterpart. Jasper uh no idea since I'm dealing with things with Jasper. I think Silje could fit either in any Pantheon as a child of War God/Goddess. Or, even in another as a Protector God/Goddess. No idea! If you have an idea, lemme know! Question #8 Who is your character's childhood friend? Since she lived at her Grandfather's house with her father, Ivy's only known friend was her pet panther, Ciaran. She got him when she was about four years old from her grandfather, Erebus. Jasper's childhood friend is her half-brother, Akira Raiden, who back then, didn't know they were half-siblings. For Silje, her childhood friend is Sigrid Frey, daughter of Freyja. Silje's mother was relatively close to Freyja so they spent a lot of time together. Sigrid helped Silje with learning how to use weapons, even though it was a failure. Sigrid was the one to suggest Silje in picking a new weapon. Question #9 For your character's future, what happens to them? Ivy goes onto become the new Goddess of Nightmares, and marries Blake Von Dark, also known as Vitali Ivasho as his birth name, and continues writing her series. She later becomes the mother of fraternal twins, Dusk and Zalira. Dusk taking after her in destiny and Zalira with her father's. Jasper ends up marrying Snow, but only after she ends up pregnant with his son. When she learns she's pregnant, scared, she runs back to the Monster World where her friends end up chasing her abouot eight and half months later. Despite the shock, Snow happily enters the role of fatherhood. Silje goes on to be a Valkyrie and live a wonderful life with Luna. It is unknown if Silje and Luna ever marry, but they do not have kids as neither are the parenting type. Question #10 What is your character's sexuality? Alrighty, first off, these ladies' sexualities are all based not on me, but me expanding my knowledge on sexuality. It was a lot of fun doing this~ Ivy is Panromantic, having figured it out after a lot of crushes over the past years. Romance, in general, was hard for Ivy considering she was living in the dark parts and was raised by two Gods. She gained a few crushes here and there, mostly on men, but a couple of women, which made Ivy think she was bisexual. But, after meeting a genderfluid, and gaining another crush, she came to the conclusion that she was panromantic. Jasper is a still very much closeted bisexual. No one knows about her being bi, not even her later boyfriend Snow. Even after she starts dating Snow, she keeps it to herself, even though Snow has admitted that he too is bisexual. Silje is an open panromantic. She figured this out having after getting a few crushes on the Fallen Warriors that would enter Valhalla. Question #11 Did anything about yourself inspire your character? Do you see yourself in them? Silje: Nope. Honestly, it was nothing. Just Jade and Wise's Valkyries. Jasper: Nada. Ivy: Nada, again. Question #12 What would hurt your character so badly they couldn't even breathe? Uh... for all three... Question #13 What is your character's favorite memory? Silje's favorite memory is her learning she can use scythes with her mother standing with her. Jasper's favorite memory is learning that Akira is her half-brother. Of course, it wasn't until later in life, but it was still a good memory. Ivy's '''favorite memory is probably anything that involved her father and grandfather. They were there for her for everything. Question #14 ''What is your character passionate about?'' '''Silje is very passionate about both her legacy as a Valkyrie and also her girlfriend, Luna Lunarmoon. Ivy is passionate about her secret career as an author. Jasper is passionate about her work on the family ranch. She finds it relaxing and helps her distress. Question #15 Is your character calm or violent? Ivy is calm unless someone pisses her off. Jasper tends to be calm most of the time since her emotions react to her lightning powers. Silje is between calm and violent? Silje has panic attacks that can cause her to panic. She's working on getting better! Question #16 When upset, who will most likely listen to your character? Or will they keep it a secret? Silje will either run to a Valkyrie girl, probably her roommate Eira, or even Luna. Jasper will go directly to her half-brother since her friendship with Garnet is strained now. Ivy will run to her pet panther, Ciaran since that's all she had growing up. Question #17 If your character were part of a musical, which musical would it be and what character would they be? Uh...Lemme get back to you on this one... Question #18 What feature of your character makes them unique? TBA Category:Blog posts Category:20 Days Challenge